The Reunion
by TheUnderlandOlympian
Summary: My idea of how the beginning of the Mark of Athena may go.
1. Thinking

**Hey! It's PercyJacksonIsBoss99, and I wanted to welcome you to my first Fanfic!**

**Enjoy! P.S.: flaming and advice accepted **

**Brief summary: How I imagine Percy's and Annabeth's reunion in the Mark of Athena**

**The Reunion **

**Chapter 1: Thinking**

**P.P.S. I'm only a 12 year old writer wanting to be an author so bear with me!**

Annabeth was quietly pacing the deck of the Argo ll. All of her friends were somewhere else around the ship, but all she could think about was Percy. Percy. The love of her life, was ripped away by that demon Hera, memory wiped, and sent to a Roman camp somewhere far away from Camp Half Blood. He had been gone for the past eight months, and Annabeth was a complete WRECK. She always went to bed thinking about Percy, and she would have dreams about him, about all the good times they had. Stop. Annabeth told herself, as she was beginning to tear up just thinking about him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Piper appeared and Annabeth almost fell off the side of the ship. "Watcha doin" Piper said in a bouncy voice. "Percy" Annabeth said in a daze, as she was still thinking about him. Then she gathered herself up and said "Just looking at all the pretty scenery." Annabeth wasn't lying partially, the scene was indeed beautiful and she was leaning off the side of the ship. "Okayyy?" Piper said, partially annoyed, partially confused. Annabeth just walked away. She needed someone to cheer her up.

She went to find Leo, the son of Hephaestus. He was excellent at building things, and was a tech wiz. He was also the funniest person on the ship. (to Annabeth) She found Leo fiddling with a controller of some sort. "Hi Leo." Annabeth said. "Hey what's up Annabeth!" Leo said as he was messing with the controller. "What are you doing?" "I installed a Wii controller to some of the controls on the dashboard to make things easier." "Watch!" Leo suddenly pushed the controller in a downwards motion and the Argo ll rammed down. "Ahh!" Annabeth screamed as she was thrown down towards the front of the ship. "Oh Gods!" Leo exclaimed and pushed the controller upwards right as everything was about to fall off the ship. Annabeth and all the other object then zoomed back towards Leo and Annabeth steadied herself. "Oh My Gods." Annabeth was trembling a little bit. "I know how to make everything better." Leo said. He pushed the home button on his Wii controller and everything turned back to normal. "Much better." Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief when Leo's took on a sort of shock. "What is it!" Annabeth exclaimed wildly. "We are landing at the Roman camp in 10 minutes."


	2. Together at last

**Hey guys! It's me again and here comes chapter 2!**

**Warning: Very Slight Lemons**

**I forgot to say this before but I don't own PJO (sadly)**

**I'm sorry my chapters are short I'm not the best writer. ROLL THE CLIP!**

Annabeth was now trembling again but for a different reason. "I AM GOING TO SEE PERCY IN 10 MINUTES! "Annabeth couldn't contain her joy but she let out a squeal that sounded all too much like a guinea pig. (Remember C.C.'s island in the Sea Of Monsters _shudder)_. Then she ran back to her room to get ready. She just then regained her conciseness and thought "I can't look too girly or all the Roman's will think that I'm really weird. So Annabeth just changed into a little nicer clothes, put on some makeup, and composed herself.

Suddenly she heard a voice over the intercom. "I am awesome, and we are landing at the Roman camp in about 4 minutes." "Ok that's all bye." Annabeth rolled her eyes at the sky. It was Leo, thinking he was SO cool and SO amazing. "The amazing part is kind of true though because he is a son of Hephaestus" Annabeth thought to herself. She rushed over the balcony and saw the extravagant view. It was completely breathtaking. She stood there, mesmerized by the view, until she felt a slight bump and knew they had landed.

Percy stood there as stiff as cardboard. He was thinking about Annabeth, who had been gone from his life for the past 8 months. Then the Argo ll landed, and Reyena commanded all of the Romans to lower their weapons. The Argo ll's front extended, and Jason walked down first. Reyena ran to him, and they hugged and shared a small kiss. Piper had tears in her eyes, and she stalked back to the Argo ll. Percy then spotted Annabeth. His heart overflowed with joy but before he could do anything he and Annabeth locked eyes and she yelled "Seaweed Brain!" before knocking him down. She didn't say anything but Annabeth slammed her lips into his and Percy could feel the tears that were still running down her face.

They then proceeded to make out for the next minute before breaking apart, still tears in Annabeth's eyes. "Where were you all this time." She whispered and then buried her face in his chest, the tears staining his shirt. Percy then stroked her hair lightly before saying "I love you." And locking their lips for one more time.

**And there you have it folks! That's it for my (very short) 2 shot on Mark Of Athena!**

**Sorry for all the mushy stuff at the end but there you have it! Thanks to the people that reviewed and see you next time! Thanks, and don't forget to R&R ****PercyJacksonIsBoss99 out!**


	3. Thanks!

**Thanks and goodnight!**


End file.
